World Championship 2008 Lists
This represents the Forbidden & Limited Lists for the 2008 World Championship. All Cards in "The Duelist Genesis" and "Crossroads of Chaos" are Forbidden, and it can be assumed that the new cards in "Duel Terminal" and "Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!!" are also Forbidden. All OCG cards that do not have a TCG Release at all, and all TCG Cards that do not have an OCG Release, are also Forbidden. Forbidden * Abyssal Kingshark * Allure of Darkness * Amphibious Bugroth * Aqua Dragon * Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler * Athena * Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Blazewing Butterfly * Blizzard Dragon * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Call of the Haunted * Carrierroid * Change of Heart * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Chaos Sorcerer * Colossal Fighter * Confiscation * Cranium Fish * Cyber Dinosaur * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark General Freed * Dark Grepher * Dark Hole * Darklord Zerato * Darknight Parshath * Deepsea Macrotrema * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Defensive Tactics * Delinquent Duo * Des Mosquito * Des Volstgalph * Dimension Fusion * Doomcaliber Knight * Dragon Ice * Dragon Master Knight * Dragonic Knight * Dreadscythe Harvester * Dungeon Worm * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Elemental Hero Electrum * Elemental Hero Heat * Elemental Hero Inferno * Elemental Hero Knospe * Elemental Hero Lady Heat * Elemental Hero Mudballman * Elemental Hero Ocean * Elemental Hero Poison Rose * Elemental Hero Stratos * Elemental Hero Terra Firma * Elemental Hero Voltic * Elemental Hero Woodsman * Evil Dragon Ananta * Exchange of the Spirit * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Fiber Jar * Five-Headed Dragon * Flame Spirit Ignis * Flame Viper * Fossil Tusker * Frequency Magician * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction * Gladiator Beast Octavius * Gladiator Beast Torax * Gokibore * Gold Sarcophagus * Golden Flying Fish * Graceful Charity * Guardian of Order * Harpie's Feather Duster * Hecatrice * Hero's Bond * Il Blud * Imperial Order * Judgment of Pharaoh * Junk Synchron * Junk Warrior * Kaiser Dragon * Last Turn * Last Will * Light and Darkness Dragon * Lion Ritual * Lonefire Blossom * Magical Exemplar * Magical Scientist * Magician of Faith * Magician's Valkyria * Magna Drago * Makyura the Destructor * Maniacal Servant * Metabo Globster * Metal Guardian * Metal Shooter * Metamorphosis * Meteor Dragon * Mezuki * Miniaturize * Mirage of Nightmare * Mist Body * Moon Envoy * Mormolith * Nimble Musasabi * Ocean's Keeper * Painful Choice * Phantom Dragonray Bronto * Pot of Greed * Pragtical * Prime Material Dragon * Raigeki * Ring of Destruction * Rose Bud * Royal Firestorm Guards * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Security Orb * Sengenjin * Sinister Serpent * Skreech * Snatch Steal * Sonic Chick * Speed Warrior * Stone Dragon * Super War-Lion * Super-Ancient Dinobeast * Synchro Blast Wave * Synchro Boost * Synchronized Realm * Terra Firma Gravity * Test Tiger * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * The Forceful Sentry * The Wicked Avatar * The Wicked Dreadroot * The Wicked Eraser * Thousand-Eyes Jellyfish * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Time Seal * Tongue Twister * Trakodon * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Tsukuyomi * Tune Warrior * Unity * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * Vanquishing Light * Veil of Darkness * Victory Dragon * Voltech Kong * Water Spirit * White-Horned Dragon * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu * Yu-Jo Friendship * Zone Eater Limited * Advanced Ritual Art * Brain Control * Card Destruction * Card Trooper * Ceasefire * Chain Strike * Crush Card Virus * D.D. Warrior Lady * Dark Magician of Chaos * Destiny Hero - Disk Commander * Exodia the Forbidden One * Fissure * Future Fusion * Giant Trunade * Gravity Bind * Heavy Storm * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Level Limit - Area B * Limiter Removal * Magic Cylinder * Marshmallon * Megamorph * Mind Crush * Mirror Force * Monster Reborn * Morphing Jar * Mystical Space Typhoon * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Nobleman of Crossout * Ojama Trio * Overload Fusion * Premature Burial * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Return from the Different Dimension * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Sangan * Scapegoat * Smashing Ground * Snipe Hunter * Spirit Reaper * Swords of Revealing Light * The Transmigration Prophecy * Torrential Tribute * Trap Dustshoot * Treeborn Frog * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Ultimate Offering * United We Stand * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited * Book of Moon * Cyber Dragon * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Foolish Burial * Mage Power * Magical Stone Excavation * Manticore of Darkness * Mask of Darkness * Necroface * Reinforcement of the Army * Royal Decree Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists